


Inside

by ivyspinners



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Non-Consensual Mind Reading, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: Somehow, Poe Dameron is part of many of Ben's firsts. That doesn't change with Kylo Ren.





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> For celeste9's [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5186622#cmt5186622) at the 3 sentence ficathon: _Poe/Ben(Kylo) + first_.

The first first time, they were friends, and Ben gave only a jerky, but _certain_ nod, before Poe kissed him.

The second first time, they were more, and Ben hissed around moans that Poe needed to shut the fuck up and fuck him, before he decided to leave.

The third first time, they were something else entirely, and Kylo Ren drew out Poe's screaming gibberish mental projections; it wasn't pleasant.

(The fourth time, though they don't know it yet, Poe plunges into deep, dark waters that aren't waters, and there's a war to win, an opponent to be brought down, and the sensation of Rey's shield around his mind is barely tolerable, but--on the bank Kylo stares down at the mask on his fingers, face bare.

"Kylo Ren," he says, in an echoing darkness, then, "Ben," and he isn't sure which one does it, but Kylo Ren looks up.)


End file.
